Secret Arts
by ShounenSuki
Summary: Soul Eater and Black Star find a book in the library, containing some very interesting techniques.


The _Death God Weapon–Meister Vocational School_, also know as _Shibusen_. A school run by the God of Death himself, filled with young children eager to learn he skills needed to keep the world safe.

Except for now.

Granted, since the school was out, that isn't really surprising. However, the school wasn't empty. There were still two students present. Two students who made enough noise for all of them.

Spiky, light-blue hair stuck out above a pile of books that seemed to be floating as Black Star carried them to the table where Soul was sitting. He gave a deep, annoyed sigh as he dumped the books on the table. "Why are we tidying up the library again?"

Soul sighed. "You managed to get us detention again, remember? This is all your fault, you know."

Black Star jumped on the table, kicking off the piles of books Soul had been sorting. "This is bullshit! The great Black Star-sama shouldn't be doing this kind of menial tasks! I'm too BIG for this!"

Soul gave a pointed look. "Your picking those books up, 'mister great Black Star-sama'…"

Black Star sat down on the table. "Fuck that, I'm tired of this."

"We can't just leave. We'll be in even worse trouble. Stein-sensei will dissect us alive."

"We'll be fine. It's better than spending the entire evening in this place."

"Be more COOL about this, Black Star. We're almost finished, any way. Tsubaki helped us out a lot."

"She could have stayed until it was finished…"

"Maka didn't let her, remember? Hit us too for even allowing Tsubaki to help us…"

Black Star rubbed his head. "That, I remember."

He sighed and slowly started picking up the books. He was about to pick up a book that had fallen open, when his eyes fell on the list of people that had borrowed the book. "Spirit… Isn't that Maka's dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's the only one to have ever borrowed this book."

"You mean he can read?"

"Apparently…" Black Star closed the book and studied its cover. "What a weird title… Kama… Kama Sutra? What a weird title…"

"Kama Sutra? Seriously? Why on Earth would the Shibusen library have that book?"

"What's so special about it? It looks like any other stuffy book…"

Soul grinned mysteriously. "Why don't you check inside?"

Black Star shrugged and opened the book, leafing through the first few pages. "What is this? Advise on girls? I can see why Maka's dad wanted to read this book…"

"Read on. Go a bit further into the book."

Black Star did as he was told. "Fine, but I don't see wh—"

Suddenly, Black Star fell silent, staring intently at the book.

"I see you found the fun section."

"This is…"

"COOL? BIG?"

"Both! I've never seen these training positions before!"

"I told you— Wait, training positions?"

"Yeah, they look awesome! I'll probably have to try them out with you, though, cuz I don't think Tsubaki can keep up with me"

"Wait, what?"

"These pictures are weird, though… They all look naked…"

Soul stared at Black Star for a moment in speechless silence. Then he slapped him on the back of his head. "Those aren't training positions Black Star!"

"They're not? What are they then?"

"Sex positions!"

"Sex?"

"Sex!"

"You have sex in positions?"

"You… didn't know? Do you know anything about sex?"

Black Star shrugged. "Not really. I don't really care for it."

"Are you sure you're a guy?"

"Of course I am! Why?"

"How can you not care about sex?"

"Why would I? I only care about becoming stronger!"

"Don't you jerk off?"

"No."

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Something with tugging your dick, or something…"

"… Wait, if you don't care about sex, why do you keep on peeing on Tsubaki?"

"Cuz I'm a BIG man!" Black Star shouted, while striking a pose of awesome coolness.

Soul hit him again. "We need to have a good talk, you and I."

"Is this going to be like a lecture? Cuz if it is, I'm out of here."

"No, it's not a lecture, it's… a lesson, yeah."

"A lesson? Like training?"

"Exactly!"

"Awesome! Let's start!"

"Wait, we can't do it right here!"

"Why not? I wanna do it right now! I'm too BIG to wait."

"We need privacy!"

"No-one's here, right?"

Soul tried to come up with a counter-argument, but he realised there was no arguing with Black Star. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate, but not before checking if the doors were closed properly.

"Fine, we'll do it right here, right now."

"Awesome~ What do I do?"

"You undress."

"All right!" Black Star said, immediately ripping off all his clothes, save for his fundoshi.

"O~ka~y…" Soul said hesitantly. "You're definitely eager…"

"Of course! I'm always eager to become stronger!"

"This isn't really about becoming stronger, though."

"Fuck it then," Black Star said, grabbing his clothes.

"Wait, this is even better than becoming stronger!"

"It is?"

"Yes!"

"What could be better than becoming stronger?"

"This! Now sit down and you'll find out why!"

Black Star was suspicious, but did as he was told. Soul sat down next to him and unzipped his trousers.

"You're not gonna undress as well?"

"Nah, you only need to get your dick out, really."

"Oh, okay." Black Star shrugged and quickly undid his fundoshi, revealing his still-flaccid dick, with a slight tuft of star-shaped, light-blue pubic hair above it. Soul took out his own dick. It was already half-hard, with white pubes and a slight scar where Maka once accidentally cut him while threatening to cut off his dick after having caught him jerking off.

"Hey, yours is getting hard. I hate it when that happens."

"You won't after we're through."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"You'll see. First, you have to get your dick hard as well."

"I guess… How?"

"You don't even know that? Man, just play with it. Like this."

Soul started playing with his dick until it was fully hard and standing up proudly. Black Star copied him and soon his dick was also at full attention. He almost couldn't make himself stop, though, as he was already discovering the pleasure it brought.

"I see you're figuring out why I'm teaching you this."

"When did this start feeling so good?"

"It always did, you were just too obsessed with becoming stronger to notice it."

"This is awesome~ The pleasure so BIG!"

"It's COOL, isn't it? Now pay attention and it'll feel even better."

Black Star didn't need to be told twice. He paid close attention as Soul slowly started jerking off. He imitated Soul and although he was somewhat clumsy at first, he was a very fast learner.

Soul picked up speed and soon he was jerking off in earnest. Black Star was watching him intently and copying his every move. Being watched like this quickly pushed Soul to the edge, though, and he had to use all his self-control to withhold his orgasm.

Black Star, on the other had, didn't have such control, and soon he climaxed like only he could. Very, very, loud and BIG.

Through some sort of miracle, Soul managed to make himself stop jerking off, allowing him to watch in awe at his friend's super-human climax.

"Wow… Black Star…"

Black Star panted slightly, still dazed from the massive release. "That… was awesome…"

"Told ya it would be."

Black Star hesitantly poked some of the sperm on his belly. "So~ is this jizz?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Why didn't you shoot?"

"I didn't cum yet."

"Why not?"

"Ehm… No reason, really. I just stopped when you came."

"Heh, my cumming was too BIG for you to handle?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

The two laughed for a while, before Black Star went back on-topic. "So what about sex? And blowjobs! And, and, and—"

"You want me to show you all that too? Right now?"

"Yeah! Everything!"

"Man, I'm amazed you can still breathe after the energy you put in that orgasm…"

"I'm Black Star! I can handle anything!"

"Obviously…"

Soul grinned and sat up straight. "Fine, I'll teach you everything, but first you have to give me a blowjob. As payment, so to speak."

"Deal!" Black Star jumped up and sat down on his knees in front of Soul. "So~ How does this work exactly?"

"Start by licking my dick and sucking it. Be careful with your teeth!"

"I can do that!"

Black Star immediately started licking with abandon, overwhelming Soul with pleasure. Soul had intended to give his friends some pointers, but as he was now, he could barely form a coherent sentence. Luckily, Black Star didn't need any advice. With an instinctive knowledge of what feels good and his own boundary-pushing personality, Black Star had soon developed into a great cocksucker. So great, in fact, that Soul quickly lost his self-control and started fucking his friend's mouth without consideration. Black Star took it like a man and managed even deepthroating with any apparent problems.

With a load moan, Soul came deep inside Black Star's mouth, giving the boy his first taste of cum.

As Soul collapsed in his chair, panting hard, Black Star took in the unfamiliar flavour. "Not bad…"

"That was awesome Black Star! The best orgasm I've ever had!"

"Of course, what else did you expect? I'm Black Star!"

Soul grinned. "Obviously."

He took a moment to catch his breath, before getting up from his chair, still trembling slightly. "Sit down and I'll return the favour."

Black Star needn't be told twice and quickly sat down in his chair. Soul positioned himseld between Black Star's legs and carefully took his friend's raging hard-on in his hands. However, just before he was able to lick it, Black Star stopped him. "You'll be careful with those pointy teeth of yours, won't you?"

"Heh, is the great Black Star-sama getting scared?"

"Even I have a weak spot, ya know. 'sides, I don't wanna take any risks with my dick."

"Don't worry, I've never bitten anyone I didn't wanna bite."

"Good. Now hurry!"

Soul grinned and slowly started licking Black Star's dick. Unlike his friend, Soul very much skilled and knew exactly how to make Black Star go crazy. Soon Black Star was humping his face, giving Soul difficulty breathing. He managed, though, and with some slight effort and concentration, he even managed to take the whole of Black Star's dick in his mouth. He was lucky it wasn't all too big, although Black Star's enthusiasm and energy more than made up for that. 

Thanks to Soul's skill and Black Star's inexperience, it didn't take long for him to reach his climax. He shot his second, super-human load in Soul's mouth, who carefully made sure not to spill a drop.

Black Star panted slightly, still riding the afterglow as Soul stood up grinning.

"That was BIG Soul! I never thought something could feel so—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Soul kissed Black Star good, forcing the boy to taste his own cum. Despite the initial shock, Black Star soon returned the kiss and it took several minutes before they broke it again.

"Howd'ya like that, Black Star?"

"That was awesome! I taste great!"

"Heh, why did I know you'd say that?"

"So what's next?"

"Next would be actual sex. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Yeah, you should really stop watching Gurren Lagann all night long…"

"Fuck you, Kamina rocks!"

"True that… Alright, let's do this then."

"Alright! What do we do?"

"First, we need some lube…"

"Lube?"

"Yeah, oil or something."

"I've got some massage oil, would that be okay?"

"Good enough."

Black Star quickly grabbed the massage oil from his bag and gave it to Soul, who had now undressed completely.

"All right, now what?"

"Now turn around and lean against the table."

Black Star did as he was told, as Soul poured some of the oil on his fingers. Then he slowly started rubbing Black Star's entrance, before pushing in a finger without warning, eliciting a small yelp from Black Star.

"Hey! Careful!"

"I figured the great Black Star-sama could handle a single finger."

"Fuck you! You just surprised me!"

"Heh, then I'll warn you next time."

"Good."

"Like now."

"Wha—"

Soul quickly added another finger, once again making Black Star yelp. He wanted to complain again, but was quickly shut up by the new sensations coming from his ass.

Soul had started to finger Black Star, carefully preparing him for what was to come. The soft moans coming from Black Star soon made Soul realise he had no need to be that careful with Black Star and after adding a third finger, he quickly started fingerfucking Black Star.

It didn't take long for Black Star to move his hips to the movements of Soul's fingers, subconsciously trying to get even more pleasure. This was Souls' cue and unceremoniously, he pulled out his finger, making Black Star moan disappointedly.

"Ready for more?"

"You mean that wasn't it? What are you waiting for?"

Soul grinned and lathered his throbbing erection with the oil as he positioned himself. He gently pushed his dick against Black Star's entrance and when he saw his friend's eager anticipation, he pushed in without further ado.

Both moaned loudly as Soul entered Black Star deeper and deeper, until he was in all the way. For a moment, Soul waited and took in the amazing tightness and warmth that was enveloping his dick. Then he felt Black Star's hips move and answered the movements by pulling almost all the way out, only to push all the way in again.

He started fucking Black Star slowly, almost teasing the boy. Soon, though, the pleasure was too much for him to resist and he started to fuck harder and faster, pounding his friend's ass with abandon.

Black Star also wasn't sitting still, moving his hips in rhythm with Soul's thrusts, trying to get as much pleasure from this as he could. His efforts were rewarded when Soul started hitting his prostate, making the pleasure even more intense for Black Star.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two boys fucked with abandon, throwing in all their lust and passion. They reached their climax almost simultaneously, as if their souls had synchronised. As he came, all the muscles in Black Star's body tightened, making the pleasure even greater for Soul. For Black Star himself, the pleasure was intensified by the feeling of Soul cumming deep inside of him.

The boys collapsed on the floor, panting and trembling from exhaustion. They simply lay there for a while, enjoying the afterglow. Eventually, while Soul was licking some of the cum that hat hit Black Star's cheek, Black Star finally managed to speak again.

"That… was BIG!"

"Definitely worth doing again, right?"

"Fuck yeah! Can I take you now?"

"…Seriously? You wanna go again right now?"

"Yeah! I could do this all night!"

"You're insane! I'm exhausted!"

"Che, you're so weak sometimes."

"Not everyone can be as amazing as you, oh great Black Star-sama."

"Can I do you tomorrow, then?"

"Only if you help me get home. I can barely move…"

"Deal!" Black Star shouted, before jumping up, lifting Soul, and bolting out of the library and towards Soul's apartment, all the while ignoring Soul shouting about how they were still naked and dirty and how the library was in a worse state then it was in the beginning.


End file.
